The Ultimate Toy Box
The Ultimate Toy Box is a three disc DVD set that contains Toy Story and Toy Story 2 and a bonus disc of bonus features. It was released October 17, 2000. Disc 1: Toy Story Toy Story Front cover features Woody Back cover features Woody and Buzz Lightyear. DVD Contents *Widescreen (1.77:1) *Set Up **Captions ***Closed Captions **Spoken Languages ***English ***French Language Track **THX Certified - Includes THX Optimode *Special Audio Features **Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround: Soundtrack **Dolby Digital 5.1: Sound Effects-Only Track **Audio Commentary by the Filmmakers (John Lasseter, Ralph Guggenheim, Bonnie Arnold, Andrew Stanton, Pete Docter, Bill Reeves, Ralph Eggleston) *Bonus Material **Academy Award®-Winning* Short: Tin Toy **The Story Behind Toy Story **''Toy Story'' Treats ***Intro ***Green Army Man Chant #1 ***Hands Down Winner ***Thrill Ride #1 ***Shadow Warrior ***Magic Mirror ***Woody's Nightmare ***Itchy Rex ***Staring Contest ***Hat Dance ***Thrill Ride #2 ***Alien Encounter ***Ticklish Rex ***TV Time ***Hamm's Scam ***Nervous Rex ***Checker King ***Global Swarming ***Team Work ***Thrill Ride #3 ***Shell Game ***Channel Surfing ***Aliens On Board ***Thrill Ride #4 ***Professor Rex ***Green Army Man Chant #2 ***New Sheriff ***Mrs. Nesbitt's Return ***The Invasion ***Remote Control ***The Shark's Tale ***Alter Egos ***Space Cadet ***Woody's Dream ***Shadow Puppets ***Spine Tingler Rex ***Ranger Rex ***Used Car ***Buzz Box #1 ***Ancient History ***New Improved Buzz ***Rex Can't Sleep ***New Toy Orientation ***School Day ***Power Failure ***Basic Training ***Force Field ***Optical Confusion ***Buzz Box #2 ***Art Class ***Flip Flop ***Go Fish ***Roadblock **On Set Interviews with Buzz and Woody ***1 ***2 **Buzz Lightyear TV Commercial ***Intro **Multi Language Reel Disc 2: Toy Story 2 Toy Story 2 Front cover features Buzz Lightyear Back cover features Jessie and Bullseye. DVD Contents *Widescreen (1.77:1) *Set Up **Captions ***Closed Captioning **Spoken Languages ***English ***French Language Track **THX Certified - Includes THX Optimode *Special Audio Features **Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround Ex: Soundtrack **Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround Ex: Sound Effects-Only Track **Audio Commentary by the Filmmakers (John Lasseter, Lee Unkrich, Ash Brannon, Andrew Stanton) *Bonus Material **Outtakes **Academy Award®-Nominated** Short: "Luxo, Jr." **Sneak Peek at "Monsters, Inc." *Sneak Peeks **Monsters, Inc. **Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Disc 3: Supplemental Features Bonus Disc Front cover features Alien Back cover features Rex, Hamm and Mr. Potato Head. DVD Contents *Toy Story **History ***History and Development ***Early Animation Test: "The June Test" ***Original Treatments ****Treatment 3/91 ****Treatment 9/91 ***Production Notes ***The Cast Biographies ****Tom Hanks ****Tim Allen ****Don Rickles ****Jim Varney ****Wallace Shawn ****John Ratzenberger ****Annie Potts ****John Morris ****Erik Von Detten ****Laurie Metcalf ****R. Lee Ermey ***DVD Credits **Design ***Character Design (The Characters) ****Introduction ****Woody *****Design ******Character Design ******Early Model ******Model Pack ******Final Maquette *****Early Animation Tests (Commentary by Glenn McQueen, Animator) *****Modeling Woody *****Character Turnaround ****Buzz Lightyear *****Designs ******Character Design ******Model Pack ******Model Construction ******Digitizing Maquette ******Insignia Design ******Decals ******Merchandise Design *****Early Animation Tests (Commentary by Glenn McQueen, Animator) *****Digitizing Buzz *****Character Turnaround *****Modeling the Buzz Box ******Introduction ****Mr. Potato Head *****Design ****Rex *****Design *****Character Turnaround ****Hamm *****Design *****Character Turnaround ****Slinky Dog *****Design *****Character Turnaround ****Bo Peep *****Design *****Character Turnaround ****Green Army Men *****Design ****Alien *****Design *****Character Turnaround ****Miscellaneous Toys *****Design ****Mutant Toys *****Design ****Andy *****Design *****Animation Tests (Commentary by Glenn McQueen, Animator) ****Sid *****Design *****Animation Tests (Commentary by Glenn McQueen, Animator) ****Scud *****Designing Scud *****Design *****Animation Tests (Commentary by Glenn McQueen, Animator) ****Hannah *****Design ****Andy's Mom and Molly *****Design *****Animation Tests (Commentary by Glenn McQueen, Animator) ***Art Design ****Designing "Toy Story" ****Concept Art ****Color Script ****Color Keys ***Environmental Design (The Locations) ****Andy's Room *****Design *****Location Tour (Commentary by Ralph Eggleston, Art Director) ****Gas Station *****Design *****Location Tour (Commentary by Ralph Eggleston, Art Director) ****Pizza Planet *****Design ****Sid's Room *****Design *****Location Tour (Commentary by Ralph Eggleston, Art Director) **Story ***Storyboard Pitch ****Introduction ****Green Army Men ***Editing ***Story Reel ***Storyboard to Film ***Abandoned Concepts ****Introduction ****Buzzlightyear Cartoon ****Western Shootout ****Woody's Nightmare ****Eastern Gate ****The Chase **Computer Animation ***Production Tour ***Layout Tricks ***Animation Tour ***Character Animation ***Shaders and Lighting ****Introduction ****Shaders ****Lighting ***Building a Shot ***Production Progression ****Introduction ****Storyboard ****Layout ****Final Scene ***Special Effects ****Motion Blur and Reflections ****Rain Effects *****Introduction *****Rain Reference Footage *****Moving "Bump-Map" Pattern *****Rain Effects on Window *****Rain Shadow Effects *****Final Scene ****Particle Systems *****Introduction *****Smoke Trajectory *****"Primitives" Guide *****Final Scene ****Rendering and Compositing **Music and Sound ***Sound Design ****Randy Newman Demos *****Randy Newman Bio *****"Plastic Spaceman" 1 *****"Plastic Spaceman" 2 *****"Strange Things" *****"The Fool" *****"I Will Go Sailing No More" *****"You've Got a Friend in Me" **Deleted Animation ***Introduction ***"Torture Scene" ***"Rain Scene" ***Render Bugs **Publicity ***Trailers ****Teaser ****Trailer #1 ***TV Spots ****Spot #1 ****Spot #2 ****Spot #3 ****Spot #4 ***Ad Campaign ***Merchandising *Toy Story 2 **History ***Why a Sequel? ***The Continuing World of "Toy Story" ***John Lasseter Profile ***Production Notes ***The Cast ****Cast of Characters ****Cast Biographies *****Tom Hanks *****Tim Allen *****Joan Cusack *****Kelsey Grammar *****Don Rickles *****Jim Varney *****Wallace Shawn *****John Ratzenberger *****Annie Potts *****Wayne Knight *****John Morris *****Laurie Metcalf *****Estelle Harris *****R. Lee Ermey *****Jodi Benson *****Jonathan Harris ***DVD Credits **Design ***Character Design (The Characters) ****Woody *****Design ******Character Design ******Early Model ******Model Pack ******Final Maquette *****Early Animation Tests (Commentary by Glenn McQueen, Animator) *****Modeling Woody *****Character Turnaround ****Buzz Lightyear *****Modeling the Buzz Box ******Introduction *****Character Turnaround *****Digitizing Buzz *****Early Animation Tests (Commentary by Glenn McQueen, Animator) *****Designs ******Character Design ******Model Pack ******Model Construction ******Digitizing Maquette ******Insignia Design ******Decals ******Merchandise Design *****Ultra Buzz Lightyear ******Design *****Mr. & Mrs. Potato Head ******Designs ******Character Turnaround *****Rex ******Design ******Character Turnaround *****Hamm ******Design ******Character Turnaround *****Slinky Dog ******Design ******Character Turnaround *****Bo Peep ******Design ******Character Turnaround *****Jessie ******Designs ******Character Turnaround ******Animation Tests (Commentary by Glenn McQueen, Animator) *****Bullseye ******Designs ******Character Turnaround ******Animation Tests (Commentary by Glenn McQueen, Animator) *****The Prospector ******Designs ******Character Turnaround *****Zurg ******Designs ******Character Turnaround ******Animation Tests *****Wheezy ******Designs ******Character Turnaround *****Alien ******Design ******Character Turnaround *****Tour Guide Barbie ******Designs ******Character Turnaround *****Buster ******Design ***Art Design ****Introduction ****Color Script ****Lighting Guide ***Environmental Design (The Locations) ****Zurg's Planet *****Design *****Location Tour (Commentary by Jim Pearson, Art Director) ****Andy's House *****Designsd *****Location Tours (Commentary by Jim Pearson, Art Director) ******Interior ******Exterior ****Al's Apartment *****Design *****Location Tours (Commentary by Jim Pearson, Art Director) ******Interior ******Exterior ****Al's Toy Barn *****Design *****Location Tours (Commentary by Jim Pearson, Art Director) ******Interior ******Buzz Aisle ******Barbie Aisle ******Al's Office ****Airport *****Design *****Location Tours (Commentary by Jim Pearson, Art Director) ******Exterior ******Interior **Story ***Woody's Nightmare ****Introduction ****Storyboard Pitch ****Storyboards Only ***Jessie's Song ****Introduction ****Storyboard to Film ****Storyboards Only **Computer Animation ***Production Tour ***Production Progression ****Introduction ****Storyreel ****Layout ****Animation ****Shaders and Lighting ***Special Effects **Music and Sound ***The Music ***Sound Design ***Mixing Demo ***Music Video ***"Jessie's Song" Demo **Deleted Animation ***Introduction ***Crossing the Road ***Godzilla Rex **Publicity ***Trailers ****Teaser ****Trailer #1 ***TV Commercials ****Spot #1 ****Spot #2 ****Spot #3 ****Spot #4 ***Ad Campaign ***Autographed Pictures **The Toy Box ***Who's the Coolest Toy? ***Hidden Jokes ***Woody's Roundup ****Collectibles ****Design ****TV Show ****Music Video ***Innternational Scene ***Animation Dalies Joke Gallery -1 Front Cover.png|Front cover UltimateToyBox11.jpg|Inside cover ToyStory DVD Toybox.jpg|Disc 1 front cover UltimateToyBox2.jpg|Disc 1 inside cover UltimateToyBox3.jpg|Disc 1 chapter search index UltimateToyBox4.jpg|Disc 1 UltimateToyBox1.jpg|Disc 1 back cover ToyStory2 DVD Toybox.jpg|Disc 2 front cover UltimateToyBox5.jpg|Disc 2 inside cover UltimateToyBox6.jpg|Disc 2 chapter search index UltimateToyBox7.jpg|Disc 2 UltimateToyBox8.jpg|Disc 2 back cover UltimateToyBox10.jpg|Disc 3 front cover UltimateToyBox12.jpg|Disc 3 inside cover UltimateToyBox13.jpg|Disc 3 navigational overview UltimateToyBox14.jpg|Disc 3 booklet UltimateToyBox15.jpg|Disc 3 booklet Trivia * Ten years later, Pixar released another DVD and Blu-ray Ultimate Toy Box with Toy Story 3. * This is the Aliens' first appearance on a DVD cover. For some unknown reason Jim Varney was not mentioned on the Toy Story 2 Bonus Segment Cast of Characters. Category:Toy Story Culture Category:Toy Story 2 Culture Category:Video Category:Toy Story Merchandise Category:Toy Story 2 Merchandise